1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of orthodontic devices and more particularly relates to lingual loops for retention of various orthodontic attachment members to a tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lingual buttons, hooks and cleats are well known in the prior art. Over the years these attachment structures have proven to lack versatility and have caused oral irritations to some patients as these devices protrude significantly from the teeth lo which they are attached. With the Increased use of ceramic brackets for aesthetic reasons, these types of buttons, hooks and cleats have been found in many cases not to provide the needed installation control. Generally lingual buttons are rounded disks mounted on a protruding shaft extending from a base which base can be flat or curved in cross-section and round to rectangular in shape. Lingual cleats usually have two arms oppositely extending from a common base while lingual hooks have one arm with side extensions (tie wings) also extending from a base. The base can include a layer such as of extra fine wire mesh usually of stainless steel or of stainless steel foil and which base can be adhered to a tooth by orthodontic bonding material such as Ormco System 1, Unitech Bond-eze or equivalent bonding material.